Bedtime Hero
by Tough chick
Summary: Maybe it was fate that led to this point, because even she couldn't have perceived that she would be in the hands of a small hyperactive kid. A kid that was determined to fulfill a dream so big that she couldn't help but admire him.
1. Intro

**Welcome. This idea just hit me, it's mostly experimental. If you enjoy it let me know.**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

Introduction: Bedtime sorrow

It was a calm autumn day in the village hidden in the leaves. The villagers laughing and chatting freely, going about their daily lives in peace. On a certain street the laughter stopped, and a silence took over. A small child with wild blonde hair and blue eyes was given a large path, seemingly repelling anyone around him. Then the whispers began, followed by looks of hatred and fear.

This child was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was the container of the nine tailed fox, and for that he was heavily scrutinized by villagers and ninja alike. But Naruto didn't know this. From the moment he was born, he had a hard time coping with this harsh treatment. Although most ninja held no hatred for him they treated him with indifference. No one ever physically hurt him, the Hokage would never allow that. It didn't stop him from getting overprized groceries, or parents keeping their children away from him, or keep them from glaring wholes into his back.

Today was especially bad. 'I…I should be used to it…but…' Naruto bit his bottom lip and kept his head down. 'Why? Why are they always looking at me with those eyes? What have I done to deserve this…?'

"It's _him_…"

"Why does the Hokage allow that thing to walk so freely…?"

"Don't go near him…"

Even as they waiting for him to distance himself, he still heard them. His hearing was…better then normal. Naruto started to walk faster. The whispers seemed so loud…they were everywhere. They kept getting louder and _louder._

Monster…

Thing…

'Stop it.' Naruto thought, clenching his fist. 'Stop it…'

Unstable…

Stupid brat…

'SHUT UP!' He couldn't take it anymore. So he ran, not caring about the destination. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Finally he stopped, panting slightly as he furiously rubbed his eyes. "Just wait…when I'm the Hokage you'll all look at me with respect." He breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. He blinked at his surroundings, surprised to see that he was actually behind the library. Naruto actually liked reading, but the librarian never let him in. So he usually took whatever books they threw out because of disuse. This wasn't often.

His ears perked up as the back door cracked open, and leaped behind some trashcans.

"Are you sure we have to throw these out?" A man sighed.

The librarian nodded, albeit reluctantly. "We have so many new books coming in, so if no one reads the older ones, we have to get rid of them since there not shinobi related."

The man nodded, sitting a box beside one of the trashcans before leaving,

Naruto stayed completely still until he heard the door close. He carefully peaked his head out from behind the trash. "All clear."

He opened the box and leafed through the books. There were only four books. _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_ looked interesting. He took that one. 'Let's see _Origami for Dummies_ nah…_Running man_, no…'

'Weird, this one doesn't have a title.'Naruto brushed his hand over the cover. It was thicker then the other books, pale grey in color. The cover was blank, there wasn't even an author on the inside. The back door started opening again, so Naruto quickly took both books and ran home.

Ignoring the grouchy landlord and the graffiti marring the door to his apartment, he swiftly closed the door and locked it. After plopping down on his small couch, he eyed the books deciding to read the one with no title first.

He changed into his pajamas and laid down on his bed. He opened the cover and started to read. To his surprise the title was on the inside, he could've sworn it was blank the first time he looked but decided to ignore it.

_Once upon a time, in a small village in the forest, a baby girl was born. She was different then the other children. She had short black curly hair and light brown skin, but her eyes blazed like fire. Her parents were devastated and afraid of her, as were the other villagers._

Naruto was immediately pissed. So what if she had different colored eyes! That wasn't fair!

_Soon, fear was paired with hate and loathing. She could do what other children, even, adults, could not. She could hear what no others could hear. The Villagers thought she was evil, a demon of some sort. There was no other explanation. They tried to kill her, and her parents abandoned her. She was alone._

A feeling of empathy welled inside Naruto's chest. He could relate, if only he knew why everyone hated him.

_The girl endured countless days of hatred. No one could touch her, all attempts on her life failed. That did not stop the pain being etched into her heart. All because of the power she bore. She grew stronger after each assassination. The pain kept growing. 'Why?' The girl thought one day. 'Why is this happening to me? What have I done?' But even with this ache, as she grew she matured. _

_On a clear sunny day everything changed. A boy her age saw her in the forest and talked to her. She was so surprised, her chest filling with warmth for the first time. _

"_I'm Nel. What's your name?" The boy asked._

"_I...don't have one" The girl replied._

_Nel frowned. "Well...then I give you one!"_

_She blinked at him in shock._

"_Hmm...let's see." Nel said. "How about Matrix?" _

'_Matrix? That sounds…cool' She thought. "Yeah..." _

_Nel grinned. "Alright! From here on out your name is Matrix!"_

_Matrix smiled for the first time._

_Nel and Matrix grew up together. He was an orphan so when he was old enough he moved in with her. Matrix was happy. It didn't matter that the village hated her anymore. She has someone dear to her that cared about her. That was all that mattered. _

"_Oi, Nel I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon." Matrix called. Nel looked at her from his spot from the couch. "Don't be gone to long, I'll miss you to much." Matrix blushed. "Yeah, yeah..."_

_Matrix went to the spot in the forest where she met Nel and sat down. She stared at the sky in silence, only the wind in the trees could be heard. "Today's the day..." She spoke softly. "I'll tell Nel my true feelings..."_

_Nel, who was still on the couch, fingered the ring in his pocket. It had taken years but he finally gathered enough money to buy it. He was going to propose to Matrix today, when she got back. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door, until it was kicked in. Nel jumped up from his spot on the couch. "What the hell?!"_

"_Today the day you DIE!" Shouted a villager from within the mob barging into his house. The others shouted in agreement. _

"_Are you all mad?!" Nel shouted._

"_You're the one that's mad! Sharing a home with that _demon_!" Another spat in disgust. "After you're gone, it's next!"_

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, unable to contain himself. It was silly, he knew, to get worked up over a bedtime story. But he couldn't help it. He felt such a strong connection between him and the main character. He took at deep breath and calmed down. His curiosity to see what's next surpassing his indignation at the story's antagonists.

_Matrix returned home in a much better mood, but froze at the mob of angry villagers. They were surrounding something. She ran bursting through the crowd and into the center._

"_It's the demon!"_

_Matrix ignored them, legs trembling. A body with blood pooling around it. Nel laid dead, a spear lodged in his heart. She couldn't see anyone but him, just him, laying there in a pool of his own blood clutching something tightly in his right hand. She kneeled down to see that it was a ring, with her name on it. "N...el...?" She said shakily. "Wake up Nel, please...please!"_

"_Ha, I knew she would be weakened at his death!"_

"_Get her!"_

_Time slowed down. 'Oh God...he's dead. They killed him...they killed him to get to me.' A wave of despair clutched her painfully as she held the ring in her hand. She screamed in agony, her power evolving as a result of the intense suffering. The village and everything around her was obliterated. _

_Then there was only silence. _

_Everything was gone. Even Nel's body was gone. Matrix stared lifelessly at the ground and her hand. The ring was the only thing she had left. She stifled a sob. "What have I done...?"_

_Matrix wandered the land for years, her heart growing cold. Her powers enhanced, and she could hear more then ever before. It was too much for her to handle. _

_She took her own life._

Naruto stared at the last sentence. "Wha…no, no, no, no! Stories aren't supposed to end like that! That's Bull!" He glared at the book and turned page after page only finding blank paper. The on the inside of the back of the book was a small circle with bars on the inside, all different heights.

"Oh come OOON!" He cried out in a tantrum, frustrated tears welling in his eyes. He related so much to the main character that he felt as though he'd been cheated. Like he'd end up like she did. He rubbed his eyes, a small tear escaping his hand and trailing down his cheek and onto the small symbol of the book.

The symbol started to react.

Naruto yelped, backing up towards the head of his bed, as the book fell to the floor. The bars within the circle moved to the small beats or sound emanating from the mark. It glowed an iridescent white, releasing a small burst of light that made Naruto shield his eyes.

"Oi, you okay kid?" A smooth voice asked.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gapped. A woman stood before him with her arms in her pockets. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with black curly hair and light brown skin, wearing a pair of pitch black goggles.

"You're…M-Matrix!"

* * *

**Yeah…um…give me a shout out if you liked it or think you can give some feedback for improvement. Other then that I hoped you enjoyed it. Not sure if I'll continue or not.**


	2. Sounds of Trouble

**What's up? How is your day going? Lovely weather were having~**

Thanks to all who favorited and followed~

Gracias to all of my lovely reviewers!

dmear2: Nice beginning

**Thanks~**

gunslinger2000: I like the story so far. However you have to update because of the cliffy no jutsu you did.

**Heheh…sorry about that~ but thanks for the feedback.**

Dark Link M Smith: need more

**Well then, you sure are straight to the point! Thanks though.**

**I don't own anything~ except for Matrix. Please read and enjoy~**

* * *

_Naruto yelped, backing up towards the head of his bed, as the book fell to the floor. The bars within the circle moved to the small beats or sound emanating from the mark. It glowed an iridescent white, releasing a small burst of light that made Naruto shield his eyes._

_"Oi, you okay kid?" A smooth voice asked._

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gapped. A woman stood before him with her arms in her pockets. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with black curly hair and light brown skin, wearing a pair of pitch black goggles._

_"You're…M-Matrix!"_

She quirked a brow and smiled. "Yeah?" Naruto gapped at her. Matrix chuckled before turning her attention towards the book laying on the ground. She picked it up and casually flipped through the pages of her own life's story while leaning against Naruto's bedroom wall. Matrix sighed as she came to the last page. 'It left out a quite a few details and the descriptions are something out of a story book.'

She looked down at the still gapping Naruto. 'Probably because he's just a kid.' Matrix snapped the book shut and placed it on his dresser. "You'll let flies come in if you keep that up." Matrix said with a small smirk, knocking Naruto out of his trance.

Naruto jumped off the bed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "But you- and the book, the light and- and the story said-"

"Calm down and chill out, kid." Matrix said amused. Naruto's mouth snapped shut. She had to hold back a laugh at his dumbfounded face. "Take a seat. I have a lot to explain." He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and sat down."

Matrix sat against the wall and crossed her legs. "First off…I'm going to assume you've got a lot of questions? Feel free to ask me anything."

"How are you…still alive?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "At the end of the story it said that you…"

Matrix nodded silently, a grim look settled onto her face. "The story wasn't wrong…I died." Naruto paled and backed away. "So you're a g-g-ghost!" He plastered himself against the wall. "Don't hurt me! I don't want to DIE~"

"Hey, calm down. I'm just as flesh and blood as you are." Matrix assured amidst her laughter. Naruto flushed angrily, slowly returning to his seat, and glared at her.

Matrix just grinned at him in return. He looked way to cute for his glare to have any kind of effect on her. "I did die though. What you read about was my first life."

Naruto glare dissipated and he gave her a confused look.

"I don't really understand much about it either, but I'm pretty sure I was brought back from the dead sometime in the past. Can't remember when it happened or who did it…or why, honestly…" She trailed off. "That's besides the point at the moment. What other questions do you have?"

Naruto scratched his head, still trying to wrap his mind around what Matrix was telling him. "Uh, why'd you come out of the book?"

Matrix smiled widely, and pointed towards the book on the dresser. "That's easy, see that book right there?" He nodded. "It's not a book."

"Huh?"

"Well, unless you want it to be…" She murmured. "Pick it up."

Naruto nodded slowly and picked it up. "Okay, now what."

"Imagine that it's smaller."

"Eh?"

"Imagine that it's smaller." Matrix repeated with an amused expression on her face. Naruto squinted at the book and imagined that it was smaller. It rippled and shrunk until it was half the size it was originally. "WOW! That's so cool!"

Matrix chortled, wiping an invisible tear from her eye and ruffled his hair. "You're a good kid." Naruto flushed, not used to getting that kind of attention.

"Anyway…if that's all you needed to know then let's get on to business." She said with a serious tone. "Do you know what a summon is?"

Naruto nodded. "Gramps told me about them once. They're ninja partners that help them fight." They can also help with surveillance, tracking, and traveling but Naruto had only given attention to the ninja battles. "That's…not exactly everything, but good enough." Matrix gathered. "What you have in your hand is a contract. I am a familiar, which is somewhat related to a summon."

"You're a summon? But aren't all summons animals!?" Naruto asked unable to hide his excitement. Matrix shook her head. "No, I'm a familiar."

"What's the difference?"

Matrix smiled. "Well it's as you said. Summons are animals, only animals. Familiars can be both animal and human. You don't need chakra or blood to call on us. But familiars don't come in groups, at the most you get them in pairs." She added thoughtfully. "This leads us to our first order of business…"

Matrix stared at Naruto intensely, making him fidget from his spot on the bed. "You don't choose the familiar, the familiar chooses you. You didn't open my book by accident. I'm not going to lend myself to just anybody. I sensed you when you picked my book up and judged you worthy of fighting for." Naruto eyes widened as she got up and crouched in front of him so they were eye level.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are determined and courageous, you would never leave a comrade behind, you're a hard worker, and you have a good heart. Will you accept my contract? For me to be forever bonded to you as you're familiar and fight for you, to aid you in any time of need? I am Matrix, master of sound."

Naruto trembled. No one had ever said anything so nice to him before. No one had ever laughed and smiled at him. No one had _ever_ wanted to be within ten feet of him, let alone be by his side forever! Slowly he grinned his trademark grin at her, a feeling of warmth filling his chest at being accepted, and wanted.

"Yes!"

Matrix nodded with a crooked smile. "Wonderful." She raised her fist expectantly. Naruto blinked at her perplexed.

"Fist bump." Matrix explained.

"Oh." Naruto said. He slowly raised his fist and bumped fists. As soon as their fists touched a sharp pain traveled up his right arm causing him to yelp. He would've fell off the bed if Matrix hadn't caught him. "It huuurt's!" He groaned into her shoulder. "Yeah, sorry about that. It had to happen." She said apologetically and laid him on the bed, fully expecting him to be out for at least a few hours. Naruto was fine in just a half hour. Matrix quirked her head to the side. 'This kid is something…'

Naruto on the other hand was not amused in the least. "That HURT! You didn't tell me that would happen!"

Matrix shrugged. "No pain no gain. Besides you're doing fine now."

Naruto twitched. "That's not the point!"

"If I had given you a warning it would've hurt worse. Are you saying you can't take a little sting?"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead only to disappear at Matrix ruffling his hair again. He blushed and swatted at her hand. "Cut it out Matrix-chan!" Matrix smiled at the affectionate suffix and laughed. "You're too cute." Naruto's blush spread across his face. "Give me your hand." She ordered. Naruto held out his right hand.

Matrix tapped his hand and revealed a mark on the back of his hand. I was a hollow circle with a line the traveled to his elbow. It was black in color and glowed silver when Matrix touched it. "This is my mark, you use it to summon me at any time you need my help. Don't worry about it too much; it'll only show up when you need to summon me and with enough practice you won't have to see it at all-"

"No! I want to keep it!" Naruto interrupted.

Matrix paused. "Really…? Why?" She was honestly curious.

"You are the first one to acknowledge me, my first friend. I...if I hide it that would be like I was ashamed to know you! I don't care if people see it…because I'm happy I met you." Naruto said defiantly. Matrix stared, she was flattered really, but at the same time she was worried. It was like he had the same look in his eyes that she had when she did when she was young, albeit he had more hope and faith then she did. 'I'll be looking into this very soon.

She was already getting attached to him. Matrix just grinned at him, she would make sure he had it easier then she did. "Alright, have it your way then." Matrix looked at the time. '1:00 am? Damn…I better get this guy to bed.'

"Okay one more thing, then I'll let you go to bed." Naruto shook his head. "I'm not even tired though."

"Doesn't matter, I for one am looking forward to a good nights rest." Matrix said plainly, making Naruto sweatdrop.

"To summon and me all you have to do is say the words **Come out: Sound Guider Matrix**. To unsummon me just say **Retreat**. More practice and you might not have to say as many words." Matrix finished, and yawned. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to bed..."

Naruto blinked. "…oh. A-alright. Good night Matrix-chan." Naruto said, with a tinge of sadness. Matrix smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Naruto brightened and nodded. "**Retreat**."

Matrix disappeared in a soft humming noise.

Naruto stared at where she once stood and climbed into bed staring at the ceiling. In his minds eye he heard a voice speak to him kindly.

_You are determined and courageous, you would never leave a comrade behind, you're a hard worker, and you have a good heart._

He stared at the mark on his hand with a smile.

"_You're a good kid."_

He clutched his hand to his chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep feeling more content then he ever had before.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE-crk_

Naruto blinked tiredly at the alarm clock on the floor and yawned. Gramps had gotten that for him, sometimes he thought he was indestructible. No matter how many times he smacked it the thing just wouldn't break! He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, got dressed, and ate some ramen. Food….FOR THE GODS! He threw the cup in the trash and headed for the door, but hesitated, eyes widened comically.

Naruto looked at his hand, remembering last night. "**Come out: Sound Guider Matrix!**"

…

…

…?

"Why didn't it work?" He mumbled, before a hand clasped his shoulder. "What's the problem~" A voice cooed eerily.

"AHHH!" Naruto jumped and tripped. He looked up to see Matrix standing there grinning at him. He glared. Matrix crossed her arms and gave him a curious look. "You don't look like you're in danger…" Naruto shook his head and stood up giving her an annoyed look before looking away. "I thought you could walk with me…" He said quietly. Matrix tilted her head, it was a compulsive habit of hers, and said nothing. "…where are you headed?"

Naruto smiled, glad she accepted. "The ninja academy! I start today."

Matrix nodded. 'Ninja's huh? I remember that, but I'm pretty sure there wasn't a ninja academy. Must have been sealed for longer then I thought.' Naruto opened the door with Matrix beside him.

"Heading out to the academy Naruto?" Asked a kind middle aged man, he was Naruto's landlord.

"Yep see ya later Fugi!" Naruto yelled before running out the doors followed by Matrix. Fugi blinked. "Who the hell was that?"

As they walked Matrix noticed the glares being aimed at Naruto mixed with looks of confusion. She looked at Naruto and saw him grinning still. But his eyes held a different story. She frowned, and then grinned.

She picked Naruto up and threw him in the air, taking him and the_ observers _by surprise. Naruto yelped, only to land on Matrix's shoulders as she crouched down. "Huh?" He asked dumbly. "I'm giving you a ride lil' bro, where to?" Naruto grinned at her and pointed. "Alright just keep pointing! Hold on tight!" Was all the warning he got before she took off at blinding speeds, caused a sharp wind that knocked over anyone too close.

"YAATTAAA!" Naruto yelled in excitement with his hands in the air. Matrix grinned keeping a good grip on his legs.

"WHICH WAY?!"

"LEFT!" Naruto shouted. He was amazed at the speed she was going. It sure as heck beat walking! He was almost sad when he saw the academy buildings. "That's it over there!"

"Got it." She said as she zipped towards the door. She took him off her shoulders before he had to go inside. "How'd you go so fast?" Naruto asked in awe.

"I'll tell you about it later." Matrix said secretively. "I'm going to explore this village. Call me if you need me okay?" She was about to walk away but was stopped by two small arms. "Thanks for everything nee-chan!" Naruto said, quickly leaving before she had was chance to retort.

Matrix tilted her head, sending and amused look in the direction he left. "….hm." She thought about telling him that he shouldn't address a familiar so affectionately but thought better of it. He was too stubborn for that. She walked off to explore but froze as felt something pierce her neck. She immediately fell to her knees. 'Not….good.' She thought as she removed the needle, but it was too late.

Matrix was knocked out before she hit the ground.

* * *

**That's a wrap! :)**

**Review as it pleases you. **


End file.
